This invention relates generally to an atomizing dispensing pump and other type dispensers, and more particularly to an arrangement for adjusting the inward pressure stroke of the pump plunger applied to a portable liquid container or bottle.
In dispensers, especially of the finger-actuated type for atomizing expensive perfumes, colognes and other personal care products, there is a growing need to control the output both for conservation purposes and for limiting the amount of discharge. And, for other dispensers used in dispensing flowable products, it would also be desireable to control the amount of discharge to avoid product waste and to limit the volume of discharge during each application.
Dispensers of this latter type have been devised for restricting the plunger stroke to permit pre-selection of measured quantities of liquid to be dispensed, by restricting the plunger stroke. However, such known prior arrangements are cumbersome and costly, and are only capable of restricting the plunger stroke to the same extent during each reciprocating movement. For example, the Corsette U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,625 discloses an overcap having an inwardly directed shoulder or projection for limiting downward plunger movement as it abuts against an outwardly projecting radial rib provided on the closure cap. And, the Scoggin U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,090 discloses an adjustable stroke fluid dispenser which includes the use of a clip surrounding the plunger for limiting its suction stroke. In such arrangements, however, the metering of dispensed liquid cannot be varied between different strokes without changing the overcap or substituting different clips.
In the Ballin U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,938 and 3,101,751, on the other hand, variable metering means is disclosed although for the entirely different purpose of predetermining the number of drops of liquid which can be drawn into the tube of a medicine dropper, or ejected from the dropper.